Dawn Front
A reoccurring event involving stages of gameplay and a unique plot, allowing each user to choose a faction. The first day of the Dawn Front event does not contain any gameplay. It is suggested to spend this day familiarizing yourself with the rules, the outfits, and the overall story surrounding the event. The second and third days of the event are when the player should choose the faction they want to ally themselves with as well as set their style. They must set three different outfits, which are used in the next stage of the event. On the fourth day of the event starting from 9:00 server time, the game will match the player with other players once per hour. Winning an event will allow the player to gain Feat , which can then be exchanged for Peak Tokens , , , or in the Feat Exchange. The final days of the event are used to exchange and for pieces of the suit and materials. New suits will have reduced prices. Note: This event will reoccur with more suits. Any leftover currency will carry over to the next season. Suits Snow Wolf ]] Non-Discounted= * Hair: Snow in Wind - 9 * Coat: Eventful Years - 11 * Top: Snowfield Hunter - 11 * Bottom: Cold Night Arrival - 10 * Shoes: Hunting Trails - 7 * Hair Ornament: King of Snowland - 14 * Tattoo: Frosty War Tattoo - 7 * Foreground: Prickliness - 7 * Makeup: Obstinateness - 9 |-|Discounted = * Hair: Snow in Wind - 8 * Coat: Eventful Years - 9 * Top: Snowfield Hunter - 9 * Bottom: Cold Night Arrival - 9 * Shoes: Hunting Trails - 6 * Hair Ornament: King of Snowland - 12 * Tattoo: Frosty War Tattoo - 6 * Foreground: Prickliness - 6 * Makeup: Obstinateness - 8 Peacock Pavane ]] Non-Discounted= * Hair: Song of Pure Feather - 8 * Coat: Quiet Bloom - 9 * Top: Rustling Sound - 9 * Bottom: Canary Wings - 8 * Shoes: Blooming Dance - 8 * Hair Ornament: Pure White Feather - 7 * Hairpin: Glance in Light - 7 * Necklace: Dazzling Glow - 7 * Gloves: Grace Excluding - 7 * Waist: Jade Light - 7 * Foreground: White Canary Karma - 7 |-|Discounted = * Hair: Song of Pure Feather - 7 * Coat: Quiet Bloom - 8 * Top: Rustling Sound - 8 * Bottom: Canary Wings - 7 * Shoes: Blooming Dance - 7 * Hair Ornament: Pure White Feather - 6 * Hairpin: Glance in Light - 6 * Necklace: Dazzling Glow - 6 * Gloves: Grace Excluding - 6 * Waist: Jade Light - 6 * Foreground: White Canary Karma - 6 Shadow Track ]] Non-Discounted = * Hair: Broken Silver Wings - 9 * Top: Broken Night Shadow - 15 * Bottom: Vibrating Notes - 12 * Shoes: Swift Shadow - 11 * Foreground: Moon Howler - 9 * Hair Ornament: Ghost Whisper - 8 * Face: Out of Sequence - 6 * Scarf: Breakpoints Connection - 7 * Tail: Danger Signal - 6 |-|Discounted = * Hair: Broken Silver Wings - 8 * Top: Broken Night Shadow - 13 * Bottom: Vibrating Notes - 10 * Shoes: Swift Shadow - 9 * Foreground: Moon Howler - 8 * Hair Ornament: Ghost Whisper - 7 * Face: Out of Sequence - 5 * Scarf: Breakpoints Connection - 4 * Tail: Danger Signal - 5 Dawn Blade ]] Non-Discounted = * Hair: Silver Glow Slash - 10 * Dress: Night of Ruin - 18 * Hosiery: Blazing Glow - 7 * Shoes: Blaze - 8 * Hair Ornament: Summer Fox Fire - 7 * Face: Iridescent Mecha - 6 * Gloves: Breaking Dawn - 12 * Brooch: Power Through - 10 |-|Discounted = * Hair: Silver Glow Slash - 9 * Dress: Night of Ruin - 16 * Hosiery: Blazing Glow - 6 * Shoes: Blaze - 7 * Hair Ornament: Summer Fox Fire - 6 * Face: Iridescent Mecha - 5 * Gloves: Breaking Dawn - 10 * Brooch: Power Through - 9 Glittering Star ]] Non-Discounted = * Hair: Snow Bird in Sky - 10 * Dress: Sentimental Flower Song - 10 * Coat: Glittering Star - 25 * Shoes: Morning Fading Stars - 8 * Hair Ornament: A Glimpse of Secret - 7 * Earrings: Parted Ways - 7 * Handheld (Right): Chick Under Moonlight - 7 * Hairpin: Lost Wings - 6 |-|Discounted= * Hair: Snow Bird in Sky - 9 * Dress: Sentimental Flower Song - 9 * Coat: Glittering Star - 22 * Shoes: Morning Fading Stars - 7 * Hair Ornament: A Glimpse of Secret - 6 * Earrings: Parted Ways - 6 * Handheld (Right): Chick Under Moonlight - 6 * Hairpin: Lost Wings - 5 Nightingale ]] Non-Discounted = * Hair: Purple Gold Cuckoo - 9 * Dress: Song of Nightingale - 10 * Coat: Snow Owl - 22 * Shoes: Lone Butterfly - 7 * Hair Ornament: Ice Lotus - 7 * Earrings: Lost Pearl in Ocean - 6 * Necklace: A Shadow on Water - 7 * Handheld (Right): Wily Rabbit in Snow - 7 * Bracelet (Right): Forever Stunning - 6 |-|Discounted= * Hair: Purple Gold Cuckoo - 8 * Dress: Song of Nightingale - 9 * Coat: Snow Owl - 19 * Shoes: Lone Butterfly - 6 * Hair Ornament: Ice Lotus - 6 * Earrings: Lost Pearl in Ocean - 5 * Necklace: A Shadow on Water - 6 * Handheld (Right): Wily Rabbit in Snow - 6 * Bracelet (Right): Forever Stunning - 5 Feat Exchange Gallery Season 1 Dawn front map.jpg Dawn wings.jpg|Dawn Wings Night Order 2.jpg|Night Order Dawn front.jpg Dawn front 2.jpg Season 2 Love Nikki-Dress Up Queen Hyper Battlefield Season 3 Love Nikki-Dress Up Queen Dark Frontier Category:Events Category:Dawn Front Category:Reoccurring Events Category:Event: Choice Category:Event: Player versus Player